Ojotas
by staraky
Summary: Es tan solo un reto que me han hecho, dobles sentido de las palabras. Según dónde estemos. SIl con todo mi cariño.


**Dobles sentidos de las palabras. Me parto. Sil con tiempo tendrás tu regalo de cumpleaños verdadero, ahora conformate con esta tontería a la que me has retado esta tarde. **

**Te echaré de menos, argentinita.**

* * *

Richard se acercaba todo mojado, recién terminaba de hacer un baño de inmersión, en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa, parecía un niño en la mañana de navidad.

-¿Me viste? –sacudió su pelo mojado sobre la espalada de ella.

-Sí Castle te vi, muy bien, ya has realizado tu bautismo submarino, ¿quieres una piruleta por ello? – dijo muerta de la risa al ver la cara que puso él al escuchar lo de la piruleta- Era broma Castle, por favor, madura un poco.

-Vaya, yo pensé que me lo había ganado – puso su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Está bien, algún día, algún día lograré ser inmune a esa cara – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, algún día pero hoy no – contestó riéndose.

Tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarse.

-Deberías quitarte el buzo.

-No, me gusta cómo me queda – dijo él dando una vuelta completa observando como ella volvía a poner sus ojos en blanco- Oh, vamos Kate no me irás a decir que no estoy rebueno con el traje de neopreno puesto.

-Lo que tú digas. ¿Podrías correrte? – Él le miró sorprendido- El sol, Castle, el sol, me lo estás tapando.

Tras pasar un par de horas tomando el sol decidieron regresar a la casa. Comenzaba a oscurecer, y se empezaba a sentir algo de fresco.

Mientras Castle se daba una ducha Kate preparaba algo de cena, decidió preparar algo liviano, y finalmente colocó algunas frutillas junto a algo de queso.

Rick regresó ya con el pijama puesto – Ni se te ocurra- le dijo Kate.

-Quiero coger – contestó él.

-Espera hasta que nos sentemos.

-No, quiero coger ahora – decía al tiempo que con su mano tomaba un trozo de queso y salía corriendo en dirección al salón, riendo como un niño que ha hecho una pillería.

-Dios, ¿pero qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? – decía Kate mientras ella también se iba al salón.

-Oye, ¿viste la remera? – preguntó Castle mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza.

-¿Perdón?

-La chica morena del puerto, estaba super musculosa. Era toda fibra, será por todas las horas que se pasa entrenando remo.

-Castle, ¿recuerdas que yo no he ido al puerto contigo hoy? No sé de quién estás hablando – se tumbaba en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de él.

-Cierto, preferiste quedarte dándote un baño de espuma y lo peor es que no me invitaste – decía mientras acariciaba el pelo de Kate.

-¿Desde cuándo te tengo que invitar? –dijo ella de forma sugerente.

Castle la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, abrió la puerta.

-Anda, ¿qué es eso? – preguntó tan pronto encendió la luz de la habitación

-¿El qué? – dijo ella aun en brazos de él.

-Eso – señaló con su mano haciendo que Kate siguiera la dirección marcada por él.

-Ah, la concha de tu madre.

-¿Y qué hace en la pared? – dejó a Kate sobre la cama.

-Me pareció bonito hacer un cuadro con ella, al fin de cuentas nos la trajo desde España, la cogió en las playas de Santander – decía encogiéndose de hombro.

-No sabía que la habías guardado – se tumbaba a su lado comenzando a desabrochar el botón de los jeans de ella.

Tres días después estaban de regreso en la 12th, Castle llegó a la comisaría con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Pasa algo? – Kate le miraba sorprendida por su gesto ya que ella le había dejado de muy buen humor al salir de casa aquella mañana.

-Me ha llegado una factura – contestó él.

-¿De chocolate? – dijo Esposito pasando junto a ellos en ese momento.

-¿De qué hablas? – Castle le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-La factura, ¿de chocolate, de crema? – decía Espo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-De 40.000 dolores por romper una obra de arte – Castle mostraba el papel.

-Ups perdón, creía que hablabas de un bollo – se marchó de allí lo más rápido posible.

-¿Tanto? Pero si ayudaste a resolver el caso – Kate tomaba entre sus manos la factura.

-Ya, deberían estar agradecidos. Menos mal que soy rico – Se sentaba en su silla y comenzaba a jugar con su móvil.

-Castle, ¿tú sabes lo que es ojotas? – preguntó Kate de pronto.

-Ni idea ¿por qué? – Castle levantó la vista del móvil.

-Lanie dice que se ha comprado unas y no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que son.

¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?

-Y ¿quedar como una tonta?, ni de coña. Ahora lo busco en San google y listo - comenzaba a teclear.

-Chanclas - dijo él- he sido más rápido, son chanclas en Argentina.

-Lanie ¿se ha comprado unas chanclas?

-Pues eso parece - contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Beckett, tenemos un nuevo caso -Ryan movía un papel en el aire.

-Por fin, hay que reconocer que este fin de semana ha sido muy raro, menos mal que ya tenemos algo de acción - Dijeron a la vez Kate y Rick.

FIN


End file.
